Will Sigurbjornsson
Name: Vilhjalmur "Will" Sigurbjornsson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Stringed Musical Instruments, History, Literature, Linguistics, Debating, Chemistry and Rammstein Appearance: His appearance fits his personality well. He stands at 5'10, with no distinguishing facial features, having a face that's not quite rounded, yet not overly pointy. He has a rather timid-looking, mousy facial features that give the impression of Will being particularly shy, but this is not the case. Vilhjalmur has bright blonde hair at about a medium length, a very light complexion, and intense blue eyes. He wears nondescript frameless glasses, and carries around contact lenses in case something were to happen to them. With no acne or scars, or nothing really horrible about his appearance, he could actually be considered very good looking. He is by no means muscular, but not much of a twig either. Normally he wears light to pure white T-shirts, with strange, artistic designs, and black cargo pants. He wears bright white shoes. Biography: Vilhjalmur was born in Akureyri, Iceland. It was his home for the better part of 15 years. His parents never had troubles with their marriage, and as an only child, he recieved all of the attention they could give. Neither of them pressured the child into anything he didn't want to do, which really wasn't hard, as Vilhjalmur was quite vocal about what he did and didn't want. This coupled with the following events have made him quite arrogant at the time of the SOTF Program. One night, as Will had been walking home from school, he noticed a man following him. The man looked vaugely familiar, Will couldn't remember exactly where he'd seen him. He tried not to look back at him, and just figured it was a coincidence. No sooner had he walked into his house that the man burst in, and hit Will's father over the head with a crowbar. The commotion caused Vilhjalmur's mother to walk into the scene. A look of horror drew across her face. He was a convicted sex offender who had just been released on parole. Except this time he was being only too careful. He threw Vilhjalmur to the floor, and then proceeded to rape his mother in front of his eyes. All innocence that he had was shattered, as he watched the man choke his mother to death, powerless to stop him. She struggled, and tried with every last ounce of strength to get him off of her, but it was futile. Desperately, Will tried to awake his father, to do something, but he was too panicked and shocked at the spectacle to do anything. As that evil being finally squeezed the last ounce of life out of that innocent woman, he stared into Vilhjalmur's eyes, and then left, satisfied at the terrible deed he had done. The investigation into the killings was incredibly difficult. He had done a 'wonderful' job of cleaning up after himself. Will listened and watched every broadcast and news report, and desperately tried to get information the killer of his mother and father. They knew who he was; his DNA was on file, and his parole officer was looking for any connections outside of the country that he may have. But when will asked for an update, he just heard the same story over and over again: That it appeared he left the country. The trail was cold, and there was nothing that they could do. Years passed, and Will had tried to get on with his life. He had now moved to the West Fjords, towards the northwest of Iceland. There were still nights when he imagined that man's face, staring into his eyes, hands wrapped around his mother's neck. Vilhjalmur had tried to track down the man's whereabouts, but it had been futile. By now, he had made himself disappear. The police had no clue where he was, why should Will have any idea either? Then, in late October, Will found what he was looking for. Right in his hometown. The man and what appeared to be his wife were sitting on a park bench, laughing. The man looked slightly different; his hair was shorter and he had a moustache. But those eyes still stared into his soul as if it was but a minute ago. And... he was so... Happy?! How could anyone be content with what he did? HOW?! Vilhjalmur wanted to kill him right then and there. But he was a good boy, that wasn't the right way to react. Shortly after he saw the man in the park, he walked back home to his computer. There, he printed out at least one hundred posters. On them were news reports, Will's account of the incident, and a list of all of the people he has raped and killed on them. Better yet, there was a poster of the man, easily recognizeable despite the changes to his appearance. He could see it now; an angry mob of people, pitchforks and torches, coming to his house and tearing him limb from limb... He wanted them to KNOW who they had taken into their town, who they had trusted, and what he had done. Towards midnight, Vil walked around the town and taped the posters to anything he could find. Doors, signpoles, the town hall, anything. And for the finishing touch; Vil took a brick, wrapped the poster around it, and smashed it through the window of the house he had seen the man walk into earlier. However, his so-called "Angry Mob" never came. Sure, there was a mob of people surrounding his house, but they were cut through by a mass of police officers storming his house, tearing him away from his family, and shoving him inside a car. One of them remained behind to tell the woman exactly who the man she married was. She seemed incredibly shaken, and burst out crying. Will calmly walked beside the car that the man was restrained in, and peered inside the window. Vilhjalmur gave him a smug look , and then waved goodbye as the man was taken away. In prison, the man eventually snapped. Unable to live with his own mind, it left him, and he became so violent that he was moved to a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane. His wife couldn't stand the thought that she married a serial rapist and murderer, and killed herself weeks later. They had a son, no older than Will was when he lost his parents. He was taken into foster care. Will'sfamily moved away two years later, to the United States of America, towards the west coast. He was happy that the man who murdered his parents and robbed him of his innocence was finally put behind bars. Will had too many bad memories of Iceland anyways, and didn't wish to remain there any longer than he had to. He was told he would be attending Southridge High School that year. In Southridge High School, Vilhjalmur tried to integrate as best as he could there. He was able to mask his accent almost completely (An incredible feat considering his first two languages were Icelandic and German.) People mostly refer to him as Will now, and it seems like things are looking up for him. Though, he still does have nightmares of his parents from time to time, and he is still somewhat disturbed by it. His personality as of age 18 seems somewhat of a blunt, half-sarcastic know-it-all, who at times, seems to know quite a bit more then most people think. While being fairly quick-witted when it comes to verbal arguments, and mostly being able to talk himself out of the physical ones, he's generally stayed out of trouble. He prides himself on his ability to absorb most information quickly from what he reads. Fascinated by history, he often spends quite a bit of time in the library, reading up on old wars, disasters, and generally any major event in human history. Though most people would have guessed by now that he isn't from this country, he simply shrugs off any questions about his history, and changes the subject. He currently lives with a step-brother and step-sister. The brother is 13, the sister is 17. Their names are Anne and Michael. He enjoys being around them, although their personalities clash at times. Michael is a typical 13 year old, though at times he's a little more articulate than most. Anne is probably the closest thing that he's had to a best friend, and he has known her even before the incident in Akureyri. She is tall, modestly attractive, and often very bubbly. Before, he was often very over-protective of her, always making sure she stayed out of trouble. There was a smaller incident towards the end of the last year, when Will was suspicious of a boy that Anne had been seeing for the past few weeks. When he first met him, he didn't like what he saw. He was obviously older than her, and it seemed like he was taking advantage of her affection for him. Will told him off, and in the middle of threatening him, Anne's "Boyfriend" punched Will, and nearly broke his nose. Anne called off anything between them shortly afterwards. As far as Will's romantic relationships go, there really isn't much to speak of. Seeing his mother raped at such a young age put a damper on most romantic feelings towards women, and it has left him scarred and reluctant to enter relationships. Though being somewhat of a bookworm, Will enjoys most contemporary hobbies, and his favorite band is the German Heavy-Metal band Rammstein. Ironically, his favorite song is "Mutter" which speaks of a child having no mother, and makes allusions to human cloning. Somehow he feels that after killing that boy's parents in a rage back in Iceland, he left some shred of his personality upon him, but he does not really think much about it. As mentioned before, Will learned to speak German back in Iceland, as a result of his desire to learn more about the culture that had such an impact on the 20th century. English is a widely spoken language in Iceland, though not an official one. Will isn't naturally a hateful person. His only real sense of hatred was for that evil man back in Iceland, and that has dulled him to any other sense of hate. Taking things in stride, people find it suprising that Will is able to get through all of his responsibilites so quickly. He has no desire for fame, or fortune, just to improve on himself and his philosophy on life is that: If life throws you lemons... eat the lemons. Advantages: Isn't hostile to many people, and hasn't made many enemies in his time at Southridge. In addition, not many people know him all too well, with the exception of a few people; Christian Rydell, Bill Ritch, and Gabriel Theobaldt. Having witnessed the death of his parents and the rape of his mother, he has lost almost all shreds of innocence. He probably won't have many qualms about killing, if he has to survive. Detatched from the memories of his home-town, he has also been somewhat detatched to cases of violence in the media, and most likely to SOTF. How long that can last is up for debate. He is physically fit, and grew up in Iceland, so he knows how to survive in harsh environments. Disadvantages: Not many people know him that well. If he's able to get any allies at all, it won't last very long. Those memories of his childhood might come back to haunt him, and he may have too many inner struggles to continue on. Designated Number: Male Student no. 09 The above biography is as written by Atomic_Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Main-Gauche Conclusions: I can't help but wonder what would happen if B09 stumbled upon another woman being raped? After all, it's something that almost seems commonplace in SOTF these days. Maybe he'd lose any shred of sanity he has left. I'll be honest, I'd enjoy watching that happen. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Christian Rydell, Eicca Hietala, Clive Maxwell, Stephanie Evans '''Killed by: 'Stephanie Evans '''Collected Weapons: Main-Gauche (designated), Colt .357 King Cobra (from Viktor Kurchatov) Allies: Christian Rydell, Jason Foley, Brad Kavanagh, Ianto Murphy, Terrie Brightwell, Simon Wood. Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt, Nathanial Harris Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "So many have died on this island as I stood by. Yeah, I could have done something, but I didn't. I am not that 'savior' that everyone is waiting for on this island. Leave that to somebody like Adam Dodd or Neil Sinclair, or whoever the fuck is going to try save us all this time around. Not me. Wade, I can't save you. But I will help you." Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Will, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Lunch Broken *Of Ice and Men *Nobody Will Hear You Scream... *Beauty, Beast and Boxer V3 *Violence *How the Stars Have Fallen... *Lost *Der Metzgermeister *Clock Tower *Point of Collapse *The Only Way Out *First, Do No Harm *She Bop *The Stench of Reality *at Dawn *Complicated Questions *3's & 7's *This Is How I Disappear *I Love Death *Illusions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Will Sigurbjornsson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students